Un dernier regret
by Alice Nithmare
Summary: Alors qu'il compte en finir Sasuke pense. Il pense à son dernier regret. Juste un qui parmi tant d'autres n'a pas su s'effacer... Cet OS est un OS à fin multiples...
1. Chapitre 1

**_Nouvel OS en ligne les amis ^o^/ cette fois c'est un SasuNaru à fin multiples que je vous propose! voilà comment sa marche le Chapitre 1 sera se qu'on peut appeler le prologue et les deux fin serons disponible dans le chapitre 2 et 3. Le deuxième sera la Happy End ( bonne fin) et le troisième la True End ( mauvaise fin) je vous conseil de lire les deux c'est plus amusant ( et plus sympa pour moi qui me suis casser la tète à écrire deux fin ^^" )_**

**_Raiting: K_**

**_Pairing: SasuNaru_**

**_Disclamer: tout est à Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur de Naruto je n'ai fait qu'écrire l'histoire et trouver L'idée ^^/_**

_**Un dernier regret...**_

J'en ai... Assez. Assez, tellement assez. J'ai fait tout sa pour rien! Naruto... Pardonne-moi... Je t'ai fait tellement de mal. Tellement... Je le lisais dans tes yeux. Tu sais c'est yeux d'habitude si joyeux et innocent qui face à moi, face à se qu'il se passer était empreins d'un désespoir sans aucun nom. Tu me voyais, moi, la seule personne qui comptais pour toi disparaître juste devant toi. Tu me perdais sans pouvoir rien faire. Comme moi autre fois. À cette époque j'avais tout perdu. Ma famille, ceux que j'aimais, tout se que je chérissais. J'ai perdu le frère que j'admirais et le bonheurs que je ressentais à ses cotés. Alors que je n'avais rien demander la vie m'avait tout pris. J'avais tellement mal, c'était tellement douloureux. Je n'avais aucun échappatoire face à cette douleur j'étais seul face au désespoir c'était affreux. Tant de souffrance et de peine et je devais tout supporté tout seul. Au début je pleurais, je me lamentait. «Pourquoi moi?» Criais-je quand je désespoir me frappais de pleins fouée, quand mes larmes se mettait à coulées. J'étais au bord du gouffre je voulais mourir, tellement... Puis... Elle s'est emparer de moi. Cette haine, la haine dont mon frère m'avait parlé, celle dont j'avais tant besoins pour stopper ma douleur. J'en entendu sa voix me murmurer à l'oreille les choses que je désirais entendre et... Je l'ai écouter. Enfin je n'avais plus mal! Du moins... C'est se que je croyais. Tu est arrivé! Toi avec ton doux sourire et t'est yeux innocent. Tu avait soufferts presque autant que moi et pourtant... Tu ne t'était pas laisser séduire par cette chose qui m'avait ronger. Tu continuais de sourire à la vie alors qu'elle t'avais toujours laisser tombé. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne TE comprenais pas. Comment fessait-tu? Qu'est-ce qui te permettais de toujours sourire?! Je t'ai détester. Vraiment... J'étais jaloux de toi. Jaloux du fait que tu supportais tout sa mieux que moi. Puis malgré le fait que j'ai été horrible avec toi tu as continuer à venir vers moi. Tu essayer de me comprendre alors que personne ne fessais attention à se que je ressentais vraiment, me collant de force le masque d'un être qui ne ressent rien. Tu sais Naruto, je te l'ai déjà dit mais... quand deux ninja son assez puissant ils peuvent comprendre les penser et les sentiments de l'autre. Et c'est vrais! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais. À travers mes coups, ma haine, mon masque tu as su desseller le vrais du faux, les idéaux de la réalité. Tu m'as compris! Tu as vu la souffrance cacher en moi, les pleurs que je retenais et surtout toute la haine qui m'habitait, cette haine qui me dévorer. Pourtant tu m'as accepter, tel que j'étais. Tu est venu vers moi, comme un rayon de soleil éclairant les ténèbres. Tu m'as fait ressentir un soupçon de bonheurs pendant quelques cours instant. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Malgré tout t'est efforts la haine en moi restais toujours aussi forte, me consumant petit à petit. Malgré ta gentillesse, t'est sourire à mon égard j'avais toujours aussi mal. Ce monde fait de bonheurs et d'amour n'était pas pour moi. C'était le tien, je n'avais pas ma place à t'est coté, au coté de personnes d'ailleurs. Au final j'étais toujours aussi seul. Je n'avais pas de famille, pas d'amis et aucun sentiment à part cette haine dévastatrice. La douleur me revenais, plus forte encore. J'avais plus mal, mon désespoir était plus grand. La douleur me prenais de l'intérieur. C'était tellement douloureux. Inconsciemment et égoïstement je pense... J'ai voulu que tu ressente sa toi aussi. C'est pour sa que durant notre combat à la vallée de la fin n'y ta souffrance, n'y ton désespoir ne m'atteignez, je ne ressentait rien. Juste encore une fois une haine immense. Cette haine je l'ai décharger sur toi, comme pour me venger dans un sens. Me venger du fait que tu avait se que je désirais avoir. L'amour, l'acceptation et le bonheurs d'être entourer de gens qui vous aime. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir tout sa. Au moment ou tu était évanouie je vraiment voulu te tuer. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas se qui m'en a empêcher. Tu était à ma merci, un coup et sans était finit. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Alors je suis parti, t'abandonnant lâchement toi et ton sourire pour une vengeance que au fond de moi je savais inutile et je l'ai accomplie cette vengeance! J'étais fière. J'avais réussit,enfin! Fière? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Quand Itachi c'est écrouler sans vie à mes cotés j'étais terroriser. Ma haine ne m'aveuglais plus. Et je me rendais compte que j'avais finalement tout perdu. Je n'avais plus rien, rien du tout. Plus aucune famille, plus d'amis et … je ne t'avais plus toi aussi. Puis quand Madara ma raconter toute la vérité. J'ai vu le peut qu'il restais de mon monde s'effondrer. Non seulement je n'avais plus rien mais de plus... J'avais fait tout sa pour rien! Plus que la rage et la haine c'est le désespoir et la douleur qui me dévorait. Et c'est sentiment était plus dévastateur que tout les autres. Oui, je n'avais plus rien. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Oui, plus rien. Peut m'importer désormais. Je voulais juste tout détruire. Tout! Toutes les choses responsable de mon malheurs! Ce village qui m'avais trahie, ces personnes qui m'avais menti et cette vie qui m'avais abandonner. Oui j'étais près à tout consumer dans mes ténèbres. Comme un dernier grand finale avant la fin. Mais encore une fois, une putins de fois. Le peut de cœur qui restais vivant en moi me souffler que tout sa ne rimais à rien. Que tout se que je voulais c'était toi! Encore une fois tu m'empêcher de faire se que mon esprit me disais juste! Encore une fois tu t'imposer dans ma vie alors que je t'avais rien demander. Je voulais juste mourir, tuer tout, tout ce monde responsable de ma douleur mais... Si je fessais sa tu souffrirait. En détruisant se qui fessais mon malheurs je détruisait se qui fessais ton bonheurs. Je ne pouvais pas! Tu était celui qui m'avais montré un peut de lumière dans un monde que je voyais noir de jais. Alors encore une fois, même si je ne le voulais pas j'ai suivit la voie que tu avait tracer pour moi. Dans un sens c'était sa. Avec ton sourire et ta vie tu dessinais tel une plume le chemin que je devais empreinté selon toi. J'ai était incapable de faire se que je désirais faire en surface. Et voilà ou j'en suis maintenant... Juste devant toi. Mon Katana sous la gorge. Ton regard perdu face à moi. Je sais que se qui va se passer tu ne le veux pas. Tu me le crie de vive voix. Mais pour la premier fois je n'écouterais pas. Je veux décider de ce qui est mieux pour moi et surtout... Mieux pour toi. Oublie-moi Naruto. À part de la souffrance je ne t'ai jamais rien apporter tu sais. Vie heureux, réalise ton rêve et oublie-moi. Tout sera mieux comme sa.

- ET TU CROIS QUE J'Y ARRIVERAIS? TE FOU PAS DE MA GUEULE SASUKE!

Tu est un tricheur Naruto. Tu as lu dans mes pensés. Bah ce n'est pas comme si sa changer quelque chose. Que tu le veuille ou pas cette fois l'issu sera celle que J'AI décidé! Je vois les larmes collé sur tes joues alors que je presse la lame plus fort contre ma veine jugulaire. De fines perles coule sur la lame et sur mon cou, ma peau et entailler mais je ne ressent rien. Je ne ressent plus la douleur, je l'ai trop ressentit. Tu cris, ton visage et décomposer par la tristesse et le désespoir. Mon cœur me fait mal. Cette expression je l'ai tellement aimé se jour la, durant notre combat mais aujourd'hui... Non Naruto s'il te plais sourie. Fais moi se sourire que j'aime tant. Je ne vivrais plus longtemps alors s'il te plais, juste pour cette fois... Sourie moi à nouveau:

- Waratte*. Dit-je dans un souffle.

Tu écarquille les yeux, stupéfaits. Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ce genre de parole dans une telle situation. Mais tu souris tout de même, pour moi. T'est yeux plonger dans les miens. Enfin, je peux mourir. J'ai pu revoir se sourire. Arigato Naruto...

A SUIVRE...

**Alice: voilà alors à partir de là à vous de choisir se qu'il advient de notre beau brun ^^/ Happy End ou True End pour notre chère Sasuke? :3 **

**Sasuke: Pourquoi je souffre autant? :,( je croyais que tu m'adorer Alice! **

**Alice: mais oui je t'aime Sasuke *o*/ beaucoup même mais j'aime te torturé mouhahahaha!**

**Naruto: bon puisqu'elle à péter les plomb... * sort un pancarte avec écrit review en gros* Review please *-*/**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà la Happy End du L'os un dernier regret en espérant que cette fin possible vous plaisent ^o^/**_

_**Raiting: K**_

_**Paring: sa ne change pas toujours SasuNaru**_

_**Disclamer: tout est à Masashi Kishimoto même si je souhaite toujours me réveillée un jour avec Sasuke et Naruto se câlinant devant moi U_U/**_

* * *

Happy End!

Doucement j'enfonce un peut plus la lame contre ma gorge et d'un coup sec je tire tranchant vivement ma veine jugulaire. «sais y ai je suis mort» me dit-je alors que je m'écroulais à terre fermant mes yeux pour la dernière fois. La dernière chose que je pu entendre fut un... :

Naruto: warukatana ... Sas'ke ...

Après avoir entendu c'est mot j'ouvre mes yeux en grand et tombe nez à nez avec un vide blanc. Je suis couché et j'ignore complètement ou je suis. J'essaye de me lever mais une vive douleur au coup me force à rester couché les yeux fermé. Mais ou suis-je bordel de merde? Soudains, tout me reviens en mémoire. Naruto, la vallée de la fin, mon suicide... Alors je suis vraiment mort? Je l'ai vraiment fait? J'ai vraiment osé? Aaaaah j'suis encore plus pathétique que je le pensait. Même pas capable de mourir dignement, il à fallu que je me suicide... Mais le pire dans tout sa c'est que je n'ai même était capable de lui avouer mes sentiments. Je n'avait pourtant plus rien à perdre... Je me demande se qu'il va se passer maintenant. Je ne crois n'y en dieu, n'y en rien alors ou est-ce que je vais finir? Je vais rester couché dans cet espace blanc pour l'éternité? Bah c'est pas plus mal dans un sens au moins je peux penser. Penser à lui. À tout se que j'aurais pu faire à c'est cotés. Je peux encore imaginer, rêver à une vie ou on aurait pu être heureux ensemble lui et moi. Un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais... Malheureusement.

... : Sasuke? Sasuke tu m'entend? J'ten supplie répond moi Sas'ke...

je rêve... C'est-c'est sa voix que j'entends en se moment? Non, impossible je-je suis mort. C'est impossible qu'il soit ici. Je-je dois halluciner. Par pitiez dites moi que je délire! Il-il c'est pas tuer avec moi quand même? Non Kami-sama faites que je me trompe!

... : Sas'ke je t'en pris ouvre les yeux! Répond-moi! Je sais que tu m'entend Sasuke!

oui, oui je t'entend Naruto. Si tu savais à quel point je voudrais te répondre. Je me fiche que se soit un délire ou un rêve je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, te dire que je suis là. Mais mon corps ne veux pas bouger et j'ignore pourquoi!

Naruto: Bat-toi Sasuke j'ten supplie! M'abandonne pas encore une fois.

Ta voix et secouer par les sanglots. Non ne pleur pas Naruto. Je veux te voir sourire. S'il te plais sourit-moi encore, comme toutes c'est fois là. Fait-moi se sourire qui ma tant de fois sauvé des ténèbres. Je ne veux pas que tu pleur, pas maintenant.

Sasuke: wa ... après ... waratte ... je dit-faiblement.

Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu la force de prononcer ce faible mot mais je l'ai fait et je sais que tu souris, je le sens! Tu est soulager, de quoi je ne sais pas mais tu est heureux je le sais!

Naruto: sasuke? Tu m'entend? Ouvre les yeux sas'ke je sais que tu peux le faire! Fais le pour moi!

Ta voix à retrouver son énergie, mais est-ce la réalité? Ou est-ce seulement un mirage crée par mon esprit? Quoi qu'il en sois je veux le faire! Je veux te voir! Alors avec toute la force restante en moi j'ouvre lentement et difficilement les yeux pour croiser ton regard. Tu souris comme je te l'ai demander et des larmes d'échapper de t'est yeux azur. Je sais que se son des larmes de joie. Alors je suis vivant c'est sa... Je ne sais pas comme sa se fait mais je suis soulager. Encore une fois j'ai fait n'importe quoi mais cette fois tu as réussit à m'en empêcher Naru... Merci, merci de tout mon cœur.

Naruto: Sasuke ... vous tu ...

d'un coup tu te jette dans mes bras me fessant à nouveau tombé sur le matelas de se qui semble être un lit d'hôpital. Et alors que tu me sert contre toi je peux sentir ton parfum emplir mes narines me fessant frisonner. Si tu savais à quel point se parfum m'avait manquer. Durant toute ses années... Avec le peut de force que j'ai en moi je te sert contre moi alors que tes larmes inonde mon torse. Comme un enfant tu te met à me faire des reproches à me gronder alors que tu pleurs dans mes bras musclé:

Naruto: si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur! T'est qu'un baka Sasuke! Baka,baka,baka! Qu'est-ce qui ta pris de faire sa! Tu voulais m'abandonner pour de bon c'est sa! Ahooo!  
Sasuke: gou-goume Naru... dit-je faiblement. Mais... pourquoi?  
Naruto: tu veux savoir pourquoi tu est en vie? Et bien remercient mes clones! Quand tu as voulu te tranché le cou j'en ai envoyer un t'assommé au même moment. J'ai vraiment crue qu'il ne le ferrais pas à temps!  
Sasuke: un-un clones?  
Naruto: oui un clones Baka!

Un silence suivit cette courte révélation. Alors je devais ma survie à une pale copie de mon ange. C'était un peut bizard, mais bon. Avec lui plus rien ne m'étonner. Dans un sens je suis soulager d'être encore en vie. Mais que va t-il se passer maintenant? Il ma ramener à Konoha sa c'est sur à 100% mais je suis en première page du bingo boum je ne pense pas que Tsunade me laissera en vie. Finalement je vais quand même mourir.. c'était pas la peine de me sauvé la vie dans un sens... Comme si tu avait lu dans mes penser tu me dit alors:

Naruto: Tsunade-baba à donner l'ordre que tu reste avec moi en quarantaine. Elle à dit qu'il était hors de questions que tu meurt car tu avait plus soufferts que nous tous et que rien de se qui était arriver, n'y de se que tu avait fait n'était ta faute. Puisque c'est Konoha qui ta manipuler et qui à manipuler ton frère elle tien à en prendre les responsabilité et se racheter en te laissant réhabiliter Konoha et l'équipe 7. C'est se qu'elle ma dit.

Je ne répond rien. Je ne trouve rien à dire en fait. Alors je-je vais pouvoir rester avec toi finalement c'est sa? Nous allons pouvoir avoir la vie que j'ai toujours rêver? Ah non c'est vrais, j'oubliais. Tu ne m'aime pas... Du moins pas de la même manière que moi. Je vais certes pouvoir rester à tes cotés mais se sera en temps qu'amis, pas en temps qu'amant. Je ne sais pas si je doit sourire ou pleurer. Je resterais avec toi mais je devrais aussi taire mes sentiments à ton égard. Sa fais mal... Finalement peut-être que j'aurais du mourir... Sa m'aurait épargner de la souffrance inutile.

Naruto: tu-tu sais Sasuke. Je enfin je... Je sais que se village ta beaucoup fait souffrir. Et que tu n'a pas vraiment envie d'y rester alors... Si-si tu veux partir je... Je ne t'en empêcherais pas... Attend juste que t'est blessures sois guérites au moins. Après... tu pourras partir.  
Sasuke: je ne partirait pas! Dit-je sèchement.  
Naruto: hein? _Tu me regarde surpris._ Mais je croyais que tu haïssais se village!  
Sasuke: je le hais oui mais... Il y a une personne que j'aime ici...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dit tout sa. j'ai conscience que si je dévoile tout maintenant toutes mes chances de rester à t'est cotés même en temps qu'amis serons détruite. Mais je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Avoir frôlé la mort ma montrer à quel point j'avais besoins que tu sache. Je veux te le dire Naruto! Je veux te dire que je t'aime! Alors même si tu risque fort de me détester après sa, encore une fois mon avis ne changera pas! Je vais tout avouer:

Sasuke: quand j'ai frôlé la mort je... je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulait pas mourir. C'est bête hein? J'étais en trains de mourir et alors que je n'avais plus fois en rien j'ai voulu vivre. Et tu sais grâce à qui? Grâce à toi Naruto. Je voulais pouvoir vivre à t'est cotés, rester à t'est cotés. Juste sa... et juste sa sa ma donner envie de continuer à vivre. Juste voir ton sourire, pouvoir te voir toi. C'est pour sa que je veux vivre et c'est pour sa que je ne partirais pas! Parce que plus que toute les vengeance et la haine du monde c'est toi que je veux Naruto... Je t'aime!

J'ai dit sa d'une traite sans m'arrête la tète baisser. Alors que toi tu n'as rien dit restant stoïque, complètement sidérer par mes propos. Tu n'y crois pas n'est pas? Pourtant c'est la vérité Naruto la pure et unique vérité.

Sasuke: je comprend si tu me hais maintenant. Après tout... tu ne m'aime pas de cette manière. Je dois sûrement te dégoutté. Et puisque tu ne dit rien j'en conclus que c'est un rejet. Ahaha j'ai l'air pathétique. Dit-je en riant tristement.

Mais alors que mes larmes menacer de coulé sur mon visage tu m'attrape le menton pour planté t'est yeux dans les miens. Tu cherche la vérité. Pense tu que je ment Naruto? Et alors que je m'attendais à se que tu me gifle en réalisant que je ne mentais pas je sens tes lèvres se poser doucement contre les miennes. Un bref contacte et tu te retire les joues légèrement rouge:

Naruto: Baka! Tu vas arrête de te faire des films tout seul! Tu ne me dégoûte pas et je ne te hais pas! Je pensais que tu avais compris depuis longtemps et que c'était pour sa que tu me haïssait. Je t'aime Sasuke! C'est pour sa que malgré le désaccord de tous malgré toute ta haine je continuais à te pourchasser. Je voulais que tu sois près de moi, je ne voulait pas que tu parte. Tu m'as tant manquer Sasuke... Aishiteru!

Mes yeux s'ouvre en grand alors que t'est lèvres se pose à nouveau sur les miennes. Doucement comme par peur de te briser je te sert dans mes bras et alors que nous tombons tout le deux en arrière sur le matelas une dernière penser frappe mon esprit, comme une illumination.

« Dit moi Naruto... Tu l'as savais toi hein? La fin... De toute notre histoire...»

OWARIIIII!

* * *

**Alice: Alors? *-***

**Sasuke: sa va c'est passable U_U...**

**Naruto: je finit avec Sasuke je finit avec Sasuke * sautille partout en jetant des fleurs dans la pièce* **

**Alice: Sasuke tu devrais prendre exemple sur Naruto il aime mes OS lui ^^**

**Sasuke: mouais... Rappelle moi juste ton prochaine OS c'est pas un NaruSasu par hasard? -"**

**Alice: oui pourquoi? ^^ *réfléchit un peut...* Aaaah alors c'est pour sa qu'il est si gentil... J'me disais aussi... **

**Sasuke: On c'est compris U_U...**

**Alice: breeef Examiner s'il vous plaît? * V ***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voilà pour finir voici le True End de mon OS SasuNaru j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^o^/ **_

_**Raiting: K**_

_**Paring: encore et toujours SasuNaru ^o^/**_

_**Disclamer: j'ai essayer de kidnapper Sasuke mais je me suis faite Chisoriser alors ils appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto-sama U_U/ **_

* * *

**True End!**

Dans un coup sec et puissant je fait glisser la lame sur ma peau, tranchant ma carotide. Test s'ouvre en grand et t'est larmes commence à inonder ton fin et si beau visage. Je li en toi une douleur tel qu'elle me prend à moi aussi. Pourtant, alors que tout se que tu voulait c'était hurler ta douleur, courir à mes cotés pour vainement essayer de stopper l'hémorragie tu ne bouge pas. Tu continu de me sourire. Attendant que je ferme pour la dernière fois mes paupières, patiemment. Ton sourire ornant toujours ton visage. Se sourire qui à tant fait pour moi. Mes yeux noir et profond se ferme enfin, doucement. Et alors que tu sourie toujours je tombe au sol dans un bruit lourd et je peux pour la dernière fois t'entendre me hurler de ta voix déchirer par la peine:

-SASUKEEEEE!

sa y ai c'est la fin. Ton crie puissant et au combien douloureux fans l'air baissant le rideau sur la dernière scène de ma pathétique existence. Finalement ma vie n'aura été qu'une succession d'actes injustifiée et inutile. Je n'aurais fait que faire du mal autour de moi sans aucune raison. Quel vécu minable j'ai eu. Mais tu sait Naruto... Je te l'ai jamais dit mais... Moi aussi j'aurais voulu être ami avec toi plutôt. Qui sait, peut-être que si j'avais plus longtemps connu se sourire la haine ne m'aurait pas ainsi consumer, peut-être que l'histoire aurait était différente. Peut-être aurais-je pu marcher à tes cotés, j'aurai peut-être pu sourire comme toi moi aussi. Aaah j'ai tellement de regret, tellement... J'aurai voulu pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Te dire malgré se que j'ai fait combien tu était important pour moi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir rire avec toi, pouvoir t'aimer et que tu n'aime que moi. Car oui, je t'aimais Naruto et même mort je t'aime toujours! J'aimai tout de toi. Tes sourire, tes rires, ton caractère enfantin et cette façon de me traiter de dobe quand on se chamailler. J'aurais tellement voulu te dire mes sentiments. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Même à la toute fin, alors que je n'ai plus rien à perdre! Je suis tellement lâche. Au moins si je te l'avait dit tu m'aurais hais. Les choses aurait été plus simple, tu n'aurait pas souffert autant. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, egoistement, je veux te faire souffrir. Ainsi je suis sur que tu ne m'oubliera pas, qu'aux yeux de quelqu'un j'aurai exister! Car c'est sa que je voulais vraiment. Exister! Je n'était qu'un pantin manipuler par tous pour tuer Itachi, puis plus tard j'ai était manipuler par la haine. Finalement je n'ai jamais exister de moi-même. Cette acte est la seule chose que je fait de mon propre chef. Je suis un salaud pas vrais? Non seulement je t'abandonne mais en plus je ne te laisse pour seul souvenir de moi qu'un gouffre de douleur et de peine sans fond. Pardonne-moi Naruto, pardonne-moi d'être comme sa! Tu as tant fait pour moi... Au final je n'ai fait en remerciement qu'un acte lâche sans aucun fondement. Je m'excuse. Je m'en veut tellement si tu savait! Mais je pense que tu sais pas vrais? Tu as lu en moi tout à l'heure, tu as vu la vérité n'est-ce pas? Tout se que je cacher. Et avant aussi j'en suis sur! ….

« Dit moi Naruto... Tu l'as savais toi hein? La fin... De toute notre histoire...»

* * *

**Alice: bouhouhou c'est si triste! *pleure***

**Sasuke: c'est elle qui la écrit et c'est ELLE qui pleure? O_O**

**Alice: non en faite je pleurer juste pour qui vous ailler pitié de moi héhé * sourire de conne* **

**Sasuke: j'vous jure je vais la chidoriser U_U...**

**Naruto: mon Sasuke y meurt... :(**

**Alice: goumener Naru-chan mais j'étais d'humeur à faire une mauvaise fin ^^" tu m'en veut pas? *v***

**Naruto: sniff... DAIKIRAIII! *par pleurer dans sa chambre***

**Sasuke: bravo tu l'as fait pleurer -" Aho! * part consoler Naru***

**Alice: * se retrouve toute seule* naru-chan me déteste? ouinnnnnnn! :,( ... *s'arrête*... review please? *v* **


End file.
